Meant To Be
by preunka
Summary: cammie is a 19 year old girl , one day she comes home and finds out that she is getting married to the goode's son. ZAMMIE. NO SPIES pls read it!
1. News

**READ: this all is a kinda refurbished version of the original. I have just went through the chapters and done grammer checks and changed a few things to make more sense.**

SO this is my normal routine:

Wake up. College. Home. Eat. Sleep.

But that day as I came back come from college, something was different. I felt it. It was the sort of feeling that you get when there is a calm sea before a storm. Some thing was seriously not right and then there I knew something BIG was going to happen I knew it. Not only that but it was likely going to happen tonight.

I wasn't an expert. Hell no. I could be so wrong so I put that thought to the back of my mind and went upstairs, grabbing an apple on the way. As I opened the door to my room, I expected, mess ... allot of it but instead there was an empty room. Really like EMPTY no cloths, tables or books not even my bed was there. Saying I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. So I was standing there at the entrance of my room in black skinny jeans and a purple jack will hoodie, my dish washer blonde hair in a loose bun with my mouth gapping like a fish and the apple I planned on eating currently on the floor.

My first thoughts were, I have been burgled but then how come everything is so clean. I was seriously confused and slightly panicked the horrific possibilities. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes went wide, and my body went in defense mode as I quickly turned around only to come face to face to my dad. My mum on his left, I immediately bombarded them questions, " what in the name of all things sweet is happening" I asked, slightly panicked that they were so calmed with this situation, but one look at their face told me that something was terribly wrong " what, what is it"?, they still didn't say anything." God you two are scaring me, tell me what going on" I demanded

My dad was the first to speak, his voice broken "cammie, your moving" well that was a surprise "what where, don't you think it's a little bit of a short notice" I immediately said. They shook their heads.

I guess my confusion would have shown on my face because my mum sighed "Cammie, darling you know your dad and I are engineers" I nodded, "you know our biggest rivals" again I nodded, it was no surprise to anyone that the Morgan's and Goode's were arch enemies "well they have a son, one year or so older than you. And a few weeks ago we got together and decided that our business would work so much better if we were one company instead of two, for us to be really sure about each other's loyalty we agreed on a family alliance" she said, "and what does that have to do with my stuff being vanished"?

My mum sighed again and looked at dad, then finally said " Honey, you don't get it do you"? I replied with a "get what?" and looked my mum in her eye "Cam, you are going to get married to the Goode's son."

**I sooo hope you like it if you don'nt or you do pls rewie.**


	2. fight , fight

CAMMIE'S POV

_My mum sighed again and looked at dad, then finally said " Honey, you don't get it do you?" "Get what?" I asked mum "Cam, you are going to get married to the Goode's son."_

OH MY GOD

This was not happening, they wouldn't do that to me, " no no no no mom dad no this is not happening" my breaths started coming fast, my throat closing together, as if it wanted me to suffocate, I didn't even realize that I had fell to the floor until my dad helped me up, I could faintly hear his voice, telling me that everything was fine and I was only having a panic attack. " ok cammie now breath in and out deeply" I couldn't do what they asked, I felt immobilized , but all too soon my dad's worried façade broke me through the thick fog of panic that had coated be just a few seconds ago.

I pushed against my dad a got up, tears were still streaming down my face and my heart was beating too fast, like it was about to rip out any moment. There were dozens of questions I wanted to ask and thousands of things I wanted to know but I didn't have the energy to ask them or listen to them, I was suddenly too exhausted and could only comprehend one word "why"? I had always been the perfect child they wanted me to be. I always got good grades and never rebelled, then why did they have the surge to do this to me. They had no right, this is, no, was my life shouldn't I have the freedom to make the choices I wanted?

They both sighed " cammie dear, we know your upset but-" I cut _her_ off then " upset, upset, for god's sake I just had a panic attack and that's all you say, _you _disgust me" I spat out, suddenly my mum's face was stony " yes that's all I have to say. You were a mistake cam, your dad and I were drunk, had sex without protection and here you are" – _great _thanks mum, way to make me feel better!

They could not just expect me to marry a stranger boy "how could you do this to me, I thought you wanted me but now I know how desperate you are to get rid of me, why, why can't you just let me marry who I want to, I don't want an arranged marriage"! I shouted, tears streaming down my face like a waterfall, I mean any one would be upset if their parents just said 'oh hi love we are getting you married to someone'

Having no choice to change my fate I did the one thing I could; beg "Mum please don't do this to me, please I beg you don't do this" I said, my last few word muffled in to sobs. "Cam, this matter is not up for discussion, you are going to marry him, and I am telling you this now for the first and last time that you will accept him and you can't do anything about it!" my mum shouted cruelly.

"no I will not marry him if it is the last thing I do" I said " well then go live alone, by yourself , homeless , I mean you are 19 you should be independent probably even married" my mum shouted , I felt horrible it was their fault that I wasn't independent , they never got me a flat. But I couldn't live alone. So I said "okay mum, thanks for telling me you that I was a mistake, so as you don't care about me and I don't have a home to go to I will meet him just meet him do you get it, and in the spare time I will find some way to get away from you even if that means marring that Goode." I said , disgust clear in my tone.

"Good "she said with clear satisfaction "now get dressed you meeting him a prom, he'll find you there" she said and went to get something which I assumed would be my dress. My dad looked at me and was about to say something as I cut him off with my hand, a clear signal saying, don't, he sighed and wet out of the empty room.

I just stood there thinking how much had changed in the past hour.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I was ready for Mr. Goode, as I descended the stairs in an elegant red dress (cammie's actual dress from the book), as much as I hate my mum; I had to say she had great taste in dresses. My hair was in elegant waves and only some natural make up was put on my face. I opened the front door, my heels clicking against the steps, I saw my ride. A limo. Wow my parent's totally went out on this; I knew I was going to get a lot of attention at the prom, something I hated. Sighing I opened the door and got in.

Tonight was going to change my life, whether I liked it or not.


	3. zach

CAMMIE'S POV

When I got to the prom, I was seriously nervous; I mean I am supposed to meet the Goode, my future husband, if this wasn't nerve wracking then tell me what was. I got out of the limo. A few people looked at me which made me uncomfortable , I was the girl who people called invisible , It wasn't something that offending me in fact I wanted to be invisible at times and right then I would have been willing to die for not being seen. And I still didn't know where my stuff was which was worrying. Finally what seemed like twelve years of settling my nerves I decided to go in, I mean I had to eventually.

Inside it was breath taking. There were chandeliers shinning bright, gleaming up the dance floor. Men and women dressed in various colour all around. Drinks and nibbles at the right side of the hall. Soft music was being played in the background, all I wanted to do was sway to it but I knew I couldn't. So then I started going around the room, looking at every one, desperately trying to guess who Zach was. After a while I got a bit tired so I decided to call dad.

"Dad ... Um I am really confused, I don't know what to do? Uhh …ok so he's wearing black and grey. Thanks dad that helps me a lot. I know you didn't want this to happen. Just please …. Dads tell me, tell me why? Uhh hello dads are you there? Uugggghh". I turned my phone off frustrated that he'd just hanged up on me. I decided I had enough.

I turned around to make my way to the door, that was what I was supposed to do but instead my heel caught the hem of my dress and I slipped. Waited for the fall but it never came. I opened my eyes and was now staring in to two other green ones.

They were like melted emeralds. I don't know for how long I was dipped (ished) there but my hands were in a fist, grabbing his shirt tightly to prevent total fall age. His hands were around my waist. Finally he pulled me to my feet again and said "cammie, cammie Morgan" right so I had no idea how he knew my name but then it hit me .ZACH.

It made sense; my dad had told me what he'd worn so he also got told what I'd worn. Trust me if somebody had asked me three minutes ago if he was hot, I would have said yes, but now I wasn't sure about it. He was the one who was going to ruin MY future. MY life and most importantly ME. Now don't get me wrong, he was beautiful, with brown soft hair that made me want to run my hands through them, broad shoulder and muscles, not too many to make him look like a hunk, just enough.

I didn't know what to say to him and so I said nothing, I just stared at him, he shook me a little, which caused me to come back to reality. That also caused me to run away from Zach, out of the door and in to the open I was alone. I thought.

I turned around only to be meted by a handsome man in black and white, looking directly at me. "What do you want Zach, huh why do you have to ruin everything for me, I didn't want an arranged marriage, I wanted to love someone, marry them and spend rest of my life with them, I didn't want this, it's all your fault, I wish you were never born"! I screamed, tears gathering in my eyes, I knew I was harsh but sue me, I was only told a few hours ago that my life was about to be changed and I wasn't happy about that.

Zach looked taken back, anger clearly dance in his eyes before he too shouted" well it wasn't my fault that my parents had fun, married had sex ,didn't abort me, didn't abandoned me huh,I didn't want this either so I'll make this easier for you, I'll go jump off a cliff huh, I hope you feel better then "and with that he stormed off.

I followed him, worried of what he might do. If I had to think about he was right. It wasn't his fault like it' wasn't mine. In more than one way I thought, we were the same. So I got in to a car whose keys were still there and followed Zach's Mercedes. Which was going straight to the forest. Where the cliff was.


	4. sorry

**Hey guys thank you all for the awesome rewie' were the fuel to this chapter. Okay it is my birthday so pls rewie and the way out cause there like my present for the year. Enjoy.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_Where the cliff was…. _He parked his car and stormed out of it. I was quick to follow but not that quick because in seconds I was somewhere in the forest…lost. I was really scared. For me and for him. If he... does what he said he would then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

It wasn't like it was his fault and for that reason I started calling his name "Zach, where are you, Zach please I am really sorry, I didn't mean it please come back, don't do anything stupid please comeback Zach, I was wrong. It isn't your or my fault I am really sorry please, all those stupid things I said were coming from a selfish brat, please" I yelled, the last few words muffling with sobs , I was worried and lost and scared and only to make matters better, I heard a twig snapping a few meters behind me.

I turned around. But it was too dark to make out who or what it was. What if it's an animal? I'll be dead meat I thought. I was proper scared now "Zach, please comeback, I am scared. Please Zach" the sounds were coming closer. I started yelling "Zach, I know you don't want this but I will go through this with you I am sorry please come back."

The next thing I felt was a hug. It was Zach. He was back. Relief washed over me "oh thank goodness, your okay Zach, I am really sorry I didn't mean what I said." I said looking him in the eye. He nodded and said "I know you didn't mean it, cam, I am really sorry for all of this, but if we are going to marry, I promise I will keep you happy" he said, he cared about me; I knew it from his words.

I smiled and hugged him "thank you, thank you, I am sure you'll keep me happy, my mum couldn't but you defiantly will" I smiled a little sad smile , his face turned into concern as he grabbed my shoulders and said " what do you mean your mum couldn't" I shook my head and didn't look him in the eye.

He shook my shoulders and said "please cams tell me, I'll help you" but I knew he couldn't "Zach, my mum, she… she... Said that I was a mistake" I said as tears escaped my eyes. I looked away, Zach's face softened as he pulled me into him. "Its okay cam, your mum's just being selfish, she does care about you" but the only thing I could think about was that, this decision might not be a bad one after all.

**So did you like it, tell me if I am doing all of this too fast or too slow or just right. In my opinion it is fast but I don't know how to slow down, I just love zammie.**

**-z**


	5. kiss

**Hey guys thank you all for the awesome rewie' were the fuel to this chapter. Okay it is my birthday so pls rewie and the way out cause there like my present for the year. Enjoy.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_Where the cliff was…. _He parked his car and stormed out of it. I was quick to follow but not that quick because in seconds I was somewhere in the forest…lost. I was really scared. For me and for him. If he... does what he said he would then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

It wasn't like it was his fault and for that reason I started calling his name "Zach, where are you, Zach please I am really sorry, I didn't mean it please come back, don't do anything stupid please comeback Zach, I was wrong. It isn't your or my fault I am really sorry please, all those stupid things I said were coming from a selfish brat, please" I yelled, the last few words muffling with sobs , I was worried and lost and scared and only to make matters better, I heard a twig snapping a few meters behind me.

I turned around. But it was too dark to make out who or what it was. What if it's an animal? I'll be dead meat I thought. I was proper scared now "Zach, please comeback, I am scared. Please Zach" the sounds were coming closer. I started yelling "Zach, I know you don't want this but I will go through this with you I am sorry please come back."

The next thing I felt was a hug. It was Zach. He was back. Relief washed over me "oh thank goodness, your okay Zach, I am really sorry I didn't mean what I said." I said looking him in the eye. He nodded and said "I know you didn't mean it, cam, I am really sorry for all of this, but if we are going to marry, I promise I will keep you happy" he said, he cared about me; I knew it from his words.

I smiled and hugged him "thank you, thank you, I am sure you'll keep me happy, my mum couldn't but you defiantly will" I smiled a little sad smile , his face turned into concern as he grabbed my shoulders and said " what do you mean your mum couldn't" I shook my head and didn't look him in the eye.

He shook my shoulders and said "please cams tell me, I'll help you" but I knew he couldn't "Zach, my mum, she… she... Said that I was a mistake" I said as tears escaped my eyes. I looked away, Zach's face softened as he pulled me into him. "Its okay cam, your mum's just being selfish, she does care about you" but the only thing I could think about was that, this decision might not be a bad one after all.

**So did you like it, tell me if I am doing all of this too fast or too slow or just right. In my opinion it is fast but I don't know how to slow down, I just love zammie.**

**-z**


	6. kissing for the first time

**Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter. i am soo sorry i did'nt relised i posted the last chapter twice, i had this writen ages ago. KKK. Now enjoy.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_Maybe this decision isn't a bad one after all. _I don't know what happened next but when I woke the next day, I was in an unfamiliar room. But not everything was unfamiliar. There was my stuff there, my clothes, shoes, books, everything. But there were other things there as well. Last night's memories flooded back. Prom, Zach, forest, sorry, cry, and sleep. Zach must have bought me here. To his house. It made sense, that's why Zach had my things because I was now supposed to live with him. I suppose that isn't that bad I mean he is HOT and SEXY and completely awesome.

I looked down at myself, thank god I was still in my dress, I got out of the silky covers and stepped on the floor. When I say stepped on the floor I meant stepped on Zach; I tripped. Falling directly on top of him. He didn't move, I supposed he was still sleeping. On the floor. He was sweet; he didn't know how I would react to find him sleeping next to me so he slept on the floor.

His face was so innocent, like an angle. His lips….. Were soft I was lost in thoughts but came to reality when Zach smirked "like what you see" he said, I blushed I was still on top of him. I started to get up but only to be put back down by Zach "ummm I was comfortable, Gallagher girl, isn't that where you went" he said, I nodded. And said "why are you sleeping on the floor, Zach, this is your home and your sleeping on the floor while I am on the bed" he smiled, "I didn't want you to be uncomfortable, cam and this is not my apartment, it's our apartment". That was sweet; I smiled and for the first time kissed my meant to be husband. He responded and I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" I said.

**So did you like it? **

**-z**


	7. i love you

**Ok so here is the next chapter. It would be nice if I had more rewie's…. please go on leave a rewie on the way out even if it's just a :) thank yal. By the way I rewie late cause school started and I will probably updating one on weekdays and once on weekends. Kkkk so all's well. Here is the new chapter.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_"Thank you"_. I got off him. He had a smile on his face as he said "does that mean I can sleep next to you" I rolled my eyes "yes but not in that way" not yet anyway, I thought.

I went to the bag that looked like it was mine. I opened it up. There was a lot of stuff there, like bras, pants, lingerie's? and umm all that stuff. I swear this stuff isn't mine. Why would I own lingerie?

I was about to zip it up when I heard a voice deep and strong, his breath was warm on my neck. "Mmm nice, so when are you planning on wearing that" he smirked, I blushed "oh, It's not mine" I said, a little too fast, he smirked again, "well it's not mine".

Hmmmm so mum had packed this, for me to wear. Na I think I'll pass. I went to the other suitcase and got some jeans and a top and of course bra and pant's. I went in to the bathroom and had a nice long shower.

When I finally decided to come out, Zach wasn't there. I didn't know why I was worried but I was. I looked around "Zach, where are you?" I was starting to panic now. Had he just left for work without informing me, I didn't know. I went through a corridor.

I seriously didn't know what to do but frankly I didn't need to, because I felt, strong, muscular arm wrap around my waist and push me inwards. I sighed in relief. His breath was warm on my neck, as he said, "you got worried, didn't you babe, I didn't know I had this much effect on you" and with that he kissed my neck, what the heck, I wanted to push him away, but couldn't, it felt so right.

He started sucking my neck, I let out a moan, and I felt Zach smirk against my skin. I wanted him bad. He spun me around and my back hit the wall, he started kissing me. Rough and hard. I was kissing him back. I was going to be Zach's wife. We might as well do it.

Zach closed the space between us. His tongue asked for entrance. I didn't give him. He growled. His hands roaming my body. Mine around his neck, he asked for entrance again. I still didn't give in. I could feel him getting annoyed. I guess I took it too far because he started biting my lower lip.

He took advantage of my gasp to stuck his tongue in. we fought for dominance. He was desperate to win, so I let him. He explored my mouth; his hand went under my shirt and to my back.

I broke apart to breath. But he didn't, he started kissing my neck, I felt a sharp bite. He left me a hickey .but I didn't care. I found my mouth back to his. His hands went around my waist and started lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his jeans.

We made out for another 10 minutes. I felt Zach put me down. I unwrapped my legs and smiled. He smirked. It was awesome, he reading my mind said "that was awesome" I nodded. And kissed him again. And said "I love you" I did, he cared for me, he knew how to make me feel special, he was just perfect. He smirked and said "I love you too".

**Dun dun dun I know it is fast but I am very new to all of this. When I say new I mean that this is my second fan fiction and the first one was 4 chapters long with a few rewie which normally told me ' your grammar needs improving' anyways pls rewie on the way out. Thx for all you did rewie and if you read then tnx too.**

**-z**


	8. THE GAME

**_Hey guys I am so sorry. Haven't updated for years it's just school started and heck there is a lot of homework. This is a special shout out for _****Falling Walls ****_because she is awesome. I could really do with some help and please anyone don't mind my grammar cause I just turned 13 , ten days ago so all of those sixth formers or year 11's or higher please just ignore it that my grammar isn't good enough. Plus I do have a horrible English teacher so I usually don't learn a lot. I was really delighted by falling walls words. Trust me I have memorized it. So I am going to take your advice and plan it out. I did plan this one so here it goes. _**

**_p.s thank you all of you who spared your time to read this piece of junk: D_**

**_p.s rewies are good too._**

**_p.s I am sorry for writing all those p.s. _**

CAMMIE'S

Pro and cons of having Zach as your future husband:

**Pro:** I am getting married to him

**Con:** I am getting married to him.

**Pro: **Zach is hot

**Con**: he is annoying

**Pro**: I get away from my mum

**Con**: I have to live with Zach

**Pro**: he is an excellent kisser. Mmm

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-

**2 weeks later**

"Let….me….umm…..goooooo….Zach!" I cried, hoping Zach would to stop tickling me but no, it didn't affect him. He started tickling me faster. I was laughing really hard so Tears were streaming down my face. Oh ok let me tell you what is happening. For the past two weeks mine and Zach's relationship has grown. I found out a lot of things about him like he likes pizzas and Hawaii. He hates slutty girls and is really hard to get. (Well that's what he pretends like but I don't think that is true).

Anyways I was going to go to macey's for some advice on the wedding. Well I was planning to before Zach attacked him. I was still trying to get out of his grip when _ring, ring, ring _ah saved by the bell! The ring distracted Zach so I had enough time to get my phone.

(Cammie- normal macey-bold)

"Umm hello, mace, wha-"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HELLO"**

**"**I am fine how you are"

"**CAMERON ANN MORGON, I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW"!**

"OKAAAY, chill women"

**"CHILL, YOUR TELLING ME TO CHI-"**

"UM OKAY SEE YA"

I hanged up on macey, oh boy I was in deep shit, I turned around and shot Zach a death glare, after all it was his fault I was going to be late in the first place. By the look on Zach's face I could tell he had heard everything but he was still acting all innocent.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the front door, only to be stopped by two very muscular arms. Zach's breath was hot against my neck, which made me shiver. I could tell he was smirking. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart" he said as he started kissing my neck, what is he doing to you, get a grip. It took all of my willpower to get out of his embrace. But that cause his grip to tighten. He pushed me towards him. My back hit his rock hard chest. "Ughhh let me go Zach or I will be dead by the one and only macey". He chuckled.

"okay honey, you can go as soon as you give me a good-bye kiss" he said, ahh what can I do, hmmm hard one I thought, I turned around to face Zach, I started leaning in, he closed his eyes, my lips brushing his, then I suddenly backed away, easily getting out of his grip and making my way to the door. I swayed my hips a little. I heard him groan. I flipped my hair and turned my head half way around and threw him a wink and with that, left the building.

ZACH'S POV (ha! This is my first others pov)

Ohhh, you wanna play the game, huh, BRING IT ON. Tonight I am going to make her pay for it. Muhu, muhuauh, muhuhahahahahahahaha, cough, cough.

Well then I better get planning went up stairs and in to the walk in cubord. I went to one of the suitcases which cam never unpacked, supposedly the one with her under garments, I opened it just to check if I was right. Yup. Oh cam you are going to be soo sorry.

CAMMIE'S POV

After I went out of the house I went in to Zach's Mercedes and drove straight to macey's house. I got out and was just about to knock when a very angry girl grabbed me and pulled me inside, macey closed the door and stared at me furiously. GOD.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After 3 hours of discussing, screaming and macey teasing me I finally went home. As I unlocked the door, I saw darkness, I turned on the light. Zach was probably gone out or something, I just shrugged, little did I know that Zach was still in the house, planning on something evil.

**So did you like it, this is one of my longest chapters yet, I hoped you like it, please leave a rewie, I will post sooner if you do. I think this one was better planned out but please tell me if I have improved. Thanks.**

**-z**


	9. evil zach

**Hello, people. Thank you soooooooooo much to all the people who bothered to rewie. I love it when people rewie. Any way. I am again going to say sorry if my grammar isn't good enough. But I do hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: in the last chapter I said Zach did something with her undergarments, well I changed that to all of her cloths.**

CAMMIE'S POV

I came back home, the lights were turned off so I assumed Zach was out. I slipped my purple boots off and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and made my way upstairs' and turned the lights on, in mine and Zach's bedroom.

Everything was clean. Yup Zach defiantly isn't in. I went in to the bathroom to have a relaxed shower. I stripped and went underneath the hot water. I thought about things. Like was I happy that I was getting married to someone as cocky as Zach? It was a hard question but in the end I realized the answer was, yes.

I got out and dried myself. I wrapped the towel around me, as Zach wasn't in, I didn't bother bringing any cloths. I opened the door and got out. Zach was there. Right in front of me. Leaning on the wall and smirking. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked down. I looked up at him and found Zach looking at m- I mean... Zach was checking me out. I quickly turned around and went in to the bathroom and locked it.

I sighed in relief. I mean he only saw me in a towel. It could have been a lot worse, like me practically walking naked! I thought about going back out in a towel again but that was embarrassing and no way was I going through that again. I thought about wearing my old cloths, yeah that was good. I will wear them and then go out, get my cloths and then come back. But my luck, they were wet. Finally I decided on asking Zach.

"Umm…. Zaaaaccchhh" I said through the door. There was no answer so I opened the door a tiny bit and looked out. Zach was still standing there. His arms crossed, I tried again. "Zaaccchhhh, honey, could you do me a favor?" I said, "Depends what you want me to do, sweetheart" he replied, he still had a smirk on, and I had a feeling that he defiantly knew what that "favor" was going to be.

"Could you please get me some cloths" I said, he didn't looked convinced. "Mmmm, let me think, shall I get my to be wife, some cloths or shall I let her come out in a towel, and get her cloths herself. I think I choose the second option". He said with another smirk, and with that he sat on the bed and started reading a book. I sighed; I knew he wasn't going to give them to me so I decided to come out. As soon as I did, that pervert turned to me and stared. I quickly went to the cupboard and tried to open it. But I was locked." Ugghhhh, Zach, give me the freaking key to this freaking cupboard!" I yelled.

He didn't seemed effected, so I went up to him and snatched the book out of his hands; he looked up at me "what?" he said, all innocently. "Zach give me the key". I said, impatiently. "What key" he said, oh, he had gone too far, "Zach, just give it" I tried again, "oh ok, fine, but on one case". He said "what" I said, "oh nothing much, just that you have to do whatever I say for a whole week" oh, shit. I defiantly wouldn't have said yes, if I wasn't desperate. But I was so I gave in. He gave me the key and I went into the cupboard and changed. O I got out and, there was Zach, smirking, evilly at me. Oh what have I done!

** Please tell me if you liked or didn't like it. I love rewie's. Please give me more ideas on what else I could do. I will really appreciate that. Thanks again for reading. Please leave a rewie on the way out.**

**-z**


	10. film

**Hello lovelies. I had lots of awesome rewie's. And I do hope that you carry on reviewing it really does push me on. So here is the newest chappie.**

CAMMIE'S POV

_Oh what have I got myself into ._dreading what Zach had planned for me I went downstairs, to the lounge, I plopped on the sofa and turned on the telly. Surprisingly 'woman in black' (awesome film) was on. So I started watching that.

After about half an hour of peace I heard Zach calling out my name, me, being the nice person I am, decided to completely ignore him. I went back to watching the film again.

It was dark. So it's either that the earth is covered by a super evil alien in a massive space ship who wants to take over and make people eat olives. (Did I mention I hate olives?) Or I didn't turn the lights on in the first place. I looked around. It's the second one. Don't worry. You don't have to eat olives any more.

Oh ok so the film was on a super scary part. I was hiding behind seven pillow's trying to protect myself as if something were about to come out of the TV and hurt me. "RRRROOOOAAAAARR". "AAAAAHHHHHHHAAA. Uggghhh you bastard, you scared the freaking hell out of me you... You…. Uggghh" I screamed at Zach who was now on the floor clutching his stomach, tears were streaming down his face. As he said "y-you-ree f –face" he managed to murmur.

I went to where he was laughing, and crossed my arms and glared. Finally, after five minutes he calmed down. "That was great show, Gallagher girl" he said "Gallagher girl?"I asked confused "well you go to Gallagher and you are a girl, I think" he said I rolled my eyes at his last comment "yes I am a girl, Zach" I said "well how do I know you're telling the truth, I mean I don't believe anything without evidence, so wanna prove it to me" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively." Err, no" I replied, a bit disturbed.

"Oh well, get your sexy ass upstairs, now, Gallagher girl". He does not order me around "no" I relied, very simply. "You're making this hard for yourself, but who am I to complain" he said, I was confused, but it didn't take look to realize what he meant.

Zach came over to me, I thought he was going to take my hand or something but he unexpectedly bent down and put his arm underneath my knees, and threw me on his shoulder "Ahhhh, Zach let me down" I yelled, whilst banging my fists on his back. He however didn't seemed effected. "Hmm, now why would I do that, besides I have a lovely view of your ass from here" he said, I turned around to see Zach looki- I mean STARING at my ass.i glared at him. He smirked and slapped my ass – hard. I let out a yelp. We soon arrived at our room and Zach set me down.

I went up to him and started punching his chest. And even though I say so my self, they were hard punches. He looked at me amused. "This... is… for…slapping….my…ass…." I said through pants. When I thought I had hit him enough, I turned around and felt a hand slap my ass….again. I sighed; I was too tired to hit him again. "What no hitting me this time, I thought you liked touching my abs, I do have a eight pack" AN EIGHT PACK * drool*. I looked at Zach, well actually at his chest, wishing I had see trough laser, looking thingy. I went over to him and touched his chest. His hand went around my waist, pushing me closer to him. He was right; he did have an eight pack. "Like what you see, cam" he said, I looked at him, he looked back. Our eyes were locked. His lips found mine, as we kissed with passion that I didn't even knew I had in me. I looked at him, he smiled- wait smiled, I pulled away quickly and took my phone out of my back pocked, and took a picture, "what was that for" he asked "what do you mean, what was that for, I mean hello, you smiled, that's like Christmas" I said, smiling, which caused him to smile, which caused us to kiss, again.

**So how was that? I really hope you like it. Pls leave a rewie on the way out.**

**-z**


	11. get him back

**Hey guys thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for the people who rewied I really do appreciate it. Though I did have a couple of discouraging l rewie's. Here is one of them. The other I deleted. So I want you to tell me… if you want me to carry own. Cause if you don't I don't want to write it for no one. KKK so here was the awful rewie:**

**_Your grammar sucks. I don't know...it might even help your story if you used complete/proper sentences...It makes no sense. I skipped two chapters and I didn't even finish this one. I can't read anymore. Sorry._**

**Any way do pls tell me if u want me to carry on.**

**Here is a shout out:**

**Bella Goode: I know it is sweet. He smiled.**

**Uknowiloveu: haha, that was funny. The girl said 'mommy', women in black is scary. Not for kids.**

**Zach-Goode' : ah, so you are Zach's girl. I have to admit I am jealous. Thanks for rewie**

**Book lover: awww thanks.**

**Gallagher24: thanks**

**Mandy Rain: thanks**

CAMMIE'S POV

_I smiled, which caused him to smile, which caused us to kiss, again._

I woke up the next morning. I felt comfortable and safe, as if there was nothing in the word that could harm me, nothing. The sun was shining, bright, temporarily blinding me. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and turned around, the luxurious velvet felt smooth against my skin. I looked at Zach, I could tell he was awake, he was just pretending. He always did that on weekends.

An evil plan started forming in my head. After all I had to get him back for that cloths yes he will be sorry for what he did. I slowly started to get up, out of his arms and off the bed. I succeeded. Oh, so maybe he was asleep, oh well. Now on with my plan. I went to the cupboard and got some handcuffs. I had seen them before but never really knew why they were there.

I went to where Zach was and handcuffed his hands to the bed post. There were two spare ones too but I didn't use them, besides I didn't want it to look like bondage. So that's why I was goi- err... Bondage, actually I don't want to think about where the handcuffs came from now. Moving on. So now Zach was very vulnerable indeed, meanwhile I took a shower and got dressed. By the time I was finished, Zach was starting to stir. I went to the bed and laid on top of Zach.

ZACH'S POV

Last night was good. As I was starting to wake up, I felt weight on me, I opened my eyes, to find cam laying on top of my, she was looking at me, her sapphire eye's bore into my emerald ones, her hair was wet and was opened out to let it dry. She didn't have any make-up on, but she looked perfect, just the way she was. (You're amazing just the way you are- ahh Bruno mars). I have to say that her position surprised me.

But soon I didn't care about that, all I wanted then was my cammie, I went to put arms around he- what the heck?, I looked at my arms, _oh shit, _I looked back at her, she was grinning mischievously.

"Umm, cam baby, why am I handcuffed to the bed" I said, already too sure of the answer " oh my, I didn't realize you were handcuffed, honey, do you want me to unlock it" she said, evilly, " ah, yes babe" I replied quickly, " umm, sorry baby, I can't find the key" she said, without even looking. I sighed; I was going to get it.

CAMMIE'S POV

I started with my plan, I started grinding on him, he moaned, I went up to his face and kissed him, on his cheek, lips and then went down his neck, he started struggling, I could tell he didn't want a hickey by me, I mean a man having a hickey, psss totally embarrassing. So I decided to do it. I kissed his neck, then started biting him, sucking and oh yeah, left a hickey I pulled away and looked at him, he was glaring at me.

I smiled and started running my hand across his abs, I looked at him, his eyes were shut and I could tell he was biting back a moan. I started kissing his abs and he moaned. I could feel his frustration of not being able to do anything. I could feel his bulge growing underneath me. I pressed myself against him so there was no space between us. He took the opportunity to kiss my neck; I quickly pulled away before HE could leave me a hickey.

Finally I went up to him and passionately kissed him, he kissed me back with even more passion, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we fought for dominance, he was desperate to not let me win this one because this wasn't going according to his plans, I let him, but then quickly pulled away, got up and out of the room, leaving a frustrated and angry Zach, there alone with nothing but the key to unlock the handcuffs.

**Hey, I really hope you like this, one of my longest chappie. Please rewie. I will not post another chapter till I have 100 rewie's. **

**-z**


	12. get u back

**OMG, I HAVE HAD SOOO MANY REWIE'S AND I AM SOOOOO HAPPY. I will carry on. Thank you so much guys, uh, I don't know what to say I never expected to have this many rewie's.**

**Here is a shout out:**

**goodelover23: thanks**

**Latenightowl: haha, I did say some very rude words to the person who said it. Thanks**

**Uknowiloveu: thank you for reviewing, oh, I read my chapter soo many time that I learn it by heart, but when I paste it in doc, some words just vanish, cause I read my chapter once after its been posted and I can see a lot of mistakes which weren't there before, thanks.**

**Zach-Goode' : ah, I want Zach, all of him, not just his hair but I suppose that would do for now. JUST FOR NOW. U better kisses Zach goodbye, uh, actually don't kiss him, don't even touch him, because he is mine, mine all mine, mmmuuhhahhaa!**

** 1; thank you soooo much.**

**ThePennedParadox: oh, thanks sooo much. You know about the beta thing well I am going to send u the next chapter, so u can like check and thingy it. I would have been this one but I was already very late in updating and lots of people asked me to update soon. So next time. Thank u. I really appreciate it.**

**NicoleGoode: I am sorry if I am going fast it's just I LOVE ZAMMIE**

**nira avalon: aww thank u, you are like a regular rewire. I have read your stories before.**

**book lover: OMG thank u soooo much, ure just kind.**

**Guest: thank u. but I think ure just being nice.**

**Oemh: thanks, yal**

**S p: cool word, thank you**

**The-Crying-Girl-in-the-Rain: thank u soo much.**

**Guest: tanks**

**Bballbabee43: omg thanks.**

_Leaving a frustrated and angry Zach, there alone with nothing but the key to unlock the handcuffs._

ZACH'S POV

Uggghhh, how could cam do this to me, I thought she was going to give in, but no. I took the key which was on the floor and unhand-cuffed myself. Oh she was going to get it.

I went downstairs, to the lounge where cam was sitting; I went to the sofa and scooped her up and sat down, placing her on my lap.

She was looking at me weirdly, oh she probably thought I was going to get her back or be angry with her.

Well I was defiantly going to get her back so I couldn't be angry with her, not yet anyway, but, baby don't worry. You won't get away with it, that easily.

"Mmm, baby, grant texted me, he and bex are having a sleepover tonight, macey, nick, Liz and Jonas will be there too, do you want to go". I said to cam.

I knew she wasn't going to decline, but decided to ask her any way. She nodded "what time is it" she asked, "well he said, be around by 10" I replied. I knew it was late. I think there was a reason for that though.

"Uh, so that leaves us with 7 hours" cam said, in a bored tone. Suddenly her eyes widened "I know we'll watch 'love actually' (sooo not for kids)" she said, I growled, we had watched that shit about 7 times already.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 A BORING PAGE BREAK 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CAMMIE'S POV

I was ready and good to go, however Zach was taking his time. Uggghhh, I thought it was suppose to be the other way around.

I just stood there, staring at my nails, looking at my shoes, and searching through my purse. I heard footsteps. Oh finally Zach decided to appear.

When I saw him only three words popped in my head. HE IS HOT. I guess I had said that out loud, because he was smirking, "I know babe, I know" he said.

I blushed and looked down, Zach placed his hand under my chin so I was forced to look at him, "you are cute when you blush" he said with one of his hot smirks.

Then he added "so now if you're done we better get going, we don't have all day" and then went outside, to the car, and I was there standing in a sparkly black top, a denim jacket, very uncomfortable heels and a leather skirt, my mouth was open in disbelief. He was the one who took forever and then… ughhh

I followed after him. Got in to the car and Zach drove away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- still a boring page break 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally we reached to grants and bex's and got out. I knocked on the door with Zach closely behind me. Instantly, someone opened the door. Standing there was grant and bex with grants hands around her waist. They both looked so cute, so happy. They were meant to be.

Bex invited me in and I was attacked with three girls. From the corner of my I eye I could see Zach doing that man hug thingy.

After they let go, "oh finally they are here, now we can start" bex said, truly excited."Start what?" I said confused.

Bex replied with an evil glint in her eye's "truth and dare"

**I really hoped you liked it please, I beg you please rewie, and I am not rewieing till I have 115 rewie. Sooooo Pretty pls. with cherry on top.**

**-z**


	13. Truth and Dare part 1

**Thank yall, so here is the next chappie. I want to thank u all. For awesome rewie' MASSIVE thanks to my BETA ****_ThePennedParadox_****and yes she is the awesome writer of Actors Actress Intelligence Division. This chapter does have some adult language but nothing M rated.**

CAMMIE'S POV

I was now sitting on the floor along with rest of my friends and the guys, playing truth and dare. Believe me, I didn't want to but some very threatening words from our lovely Bex, forced me to have second thoughts.

"so who's going to go first" grant said, at the same time, Bex and nick both reached for the bottle, Bex seeing nick, grabbed the bottle and smiled wickedly. "My house so I am in control" Bex said, nick just shrugged.

Bex spanned the bottle and it landed on …. Liz. "Truth or dare, lizzy" said bex, I could tell Liz was frightened by bex. I mean who wouldn't be, she gives out the most embarrassing truths and the most evil dares.

The one thing that surprised me the most was when she said, dare. Oh, you don't know what you got yourself in to. Bex was grinning evilly, before saying "I dare you to give Jonas a blow job" every one gasped and Liz blushed.

Jonas went up to Liz and whispered "it's not like you've never done it before" every one gasped and both Liz and Jonas blushed. "Umm, Jonas you might want to learn to whisper, quieter" I said, the couple were now as red as Santa's hat.

Liz and Jonas, both quietly made their way to the cupboard and um... Started doing stuff. While we turned on some music, I mean we really didn't want to listen to their moaning, and groaning.

'Standing in the dark' by Lawson was one of my favorite songs so I turned that on:

_Sitting here wide awake,_

_ Thinking about when I last saw you._

_ I know you're not far away,_

_ Close my eyes and I still see you lying here next to me _

_ Wearing nothing but a smile _

_ I gotta leave right away, _

_ Counting cracks along the pavement._

_ To see you face to face thinking about the conversation_

_ I know I'm not one to change_

_ Never wanted nothing more_

_ But as I walk up to your door _

_(CHORUS)_

_Standing in the dark, _

_She's dancing on the table._

_I'm looking through the glass,_

_ She's someone else's angel._

_It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back but I'm wanting you back girl._

_And now I'm standing in the dark_

_ Dark oh dark - dark oh dark - dark oh dark - dark oh ohhhh oh ho  
All I wanna do is hide but I can't stop myself from staring. _

_Wishing his hands were mine, _

_I can't stop myself from caring._

_ And as he turns down the lights ... I'm feeling paralyzed,_

_ as he looks into her eyes. ho ho yeah alright. _

_(CHORUS) Standing in the dark,_

_ She's dancing on the table._

_I'm looking through the glass,_

_ She's someone else's angel._

_ It may sound stupid that I wanted you back but I wanted you back girl._

_ And now I'm standing in the dark _

_Dark oh dark - dark oh dark - dark oh dark - dark oh ohhhh ohhh_

_And now I'm standing in the dark - dark!_

The song only went up to there before, Liz and Jonas both came out, there hair was messed up, and they looked exhausted. The guys started wolf, whistling. And grant added "are you sure you didn't just have sex". This earned him a slap from bex.

They both sat down quickly. And the game continued.

Liz spanned the bottle and it landed on nick.

"Truth or dare" Liz asked." What do you think?" nick replied, "umm, ok I dare you to, let macey do whatever she wants to do to you for 10 minutes". Liz said, nick just smirked. And both him and macey got up and went to the cupboard".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When 10 minutes were over, grant knocked the cupboard, " 10 minutes are up love birds", and with that they came out and well let's just say, macey had given nick a … boner.

They sat down and nick spinned the bottle, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare, cammie bear" nick said, I glared at him for using that nick name, but then replied "umm... Truth" nick smirked evilly. "Are you a virgin" OMG I did not want to answer that one, "noo… I take it back, dare, dare" I said quickly. Desperately trying to get out of it. But nick just shook his head "no, you have to answer or strip all of your cloths" oh, dear that was evil.

I looked at Zach; he was smirking at me, "umm… I am … umm…. I am still a virgin" I finally let out. That was embarrassing because not even Liz was a virgin. I felt some one grab me by my waist; Zach, his breath was fanning my neck, as he said "good, I like my girls untouched" I blushed a deep shade of red. And then looked away, Zach placed me on his lap and started kissing my neck.

I took the bottle and spinned it and it landed on grant. Before I could even ask him, he shouted "DARE" I nodded, I already knew he was going to do that, "I dare you to pick truth" I said, I knew he wouldn't like that but I wanted to ask him something. He just nodded," how far have you gone with bex" he didn't seem fazed but bex was blushing like mad.

"All the way" he replied, as nick patted his back, and the girls hugged Bex. Grant then spinned the bottle and it landed on…. Zach. (I had gotten off him earlier) "Ok, man truth or dare" grant asked.

Zach just said dare. "Hmmm, I dare you to make out with cam, in that cupboard" Zach just nodded; at least it wasn't as bad as Liz's. "And cam you can't touch him" grant added, I stared at him in disbelief "what is wrong with you grant, it's his dare not mine" I said, he just shook his head; I looked at Zach who was smirking now, oh, why do I have the feeling that this all had already been planned.

Me and Zach just went in the cupboard

ZACH'S POV

Ha-ha, I officially love grant. But I suppose he only said the last bit because I paid him, but oh well.

As soon as we closed the cupboard door, I grabbed cammie and pinned her to the wall, my lips were already on her neck, nibbling, kissing, and doing everything I could. I was playing her own game.

Soon my hands travelled to her waist and grabbed her ass; she let out a gasp of surprise.

My mouth met hers as I kissed her with passion. One of my hands squeezed her ass, as she moaned. I could tell she really wanted to touch me, but she couldn't. Now she knew how I felt.

I kissed her, cheek, her jaw and then down to her neck. My other hand came from her waist to her stomach, my hand went under neath her shirt, to her boobs, she moaned at the sudden contact.

My hand went to her back to her clasp, and just fingered it. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance; she allowed as I roamed her mouth, my hands squeezed her ass and her boobs. She was moaning with pleasure.

I just smirked. I loved the impact I had on her, I kissed her again, then suddenly _knock, knock,_ I let go of cam knowing it was time to go.

She didn't look at me, instead she was blushing like mad, and I just smirked before kissing her on the cheek and leading her out of the door.

We both sat down and the game continued.

I spinned the bottle and it landed on….

**Oh, I hope you liked it. This chapter was the longest one yet. Please rewie. I am not updating until I have 135 rewie's. I know it's a lot but I have been working on this chapter for so long. And… just please.**

**-z**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS AUTHERS NOTE**

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't like updated in year. I was thinking of leaving this story but no I will continue it. Please wait till Sunday. I not at the latest I promise the next chapter would be up. I have also decided to carry on 'for spies, missions are life'. I am now writing three stories so pls bare with me. I will update about once a week. Thanks or being sooo patient.**


	15. Truth and Dare part 2

**HA HA, I am back people. First of all I know I owe an apology to my readers so here it goes. I AM SORRY yes I really truly am. You see I found a new fanfic I loved and kinda got distracted reading that and forgot about my stories. Lol. To make it up I am going to write a long chapter. Rewie at the end sweeties.**

_**Previously**_

_I just smirked. I loved the impact I had on her, I kissed her again, then suddenly __knock, knock,_ _I let go of cam knowing it was time to go._

_She didn't look at me, instead she was blushing like mad, and I just smirked before kissing her on the cheek and leading her out of the door._

_We both sat down and the game continued._

_I spinned the bottle and it landed on…._

**ZACH'S POV**

Macey, "so, truth or dare" I asked her, "hmmmm… I think I'll go with truth, only because we haven't had that many yet" she replied, she was obviously scared, Grant, as if read my thoughts added an "ssssuuuuurrrreee" I wanted to ask Macey something that would probably make Nick happy. Hey I am not gay, just nick's my mate plus if I didn't I would have to return his 20 bucks back.

Yes say what you want to but us guys had a proper meeting before so we could you know get the truth and dares sorted for our girlfriend but still have us in charge.

Anyhow…. "Ok, Macey how far are you willing to go with nick" I said. Nick informed me that they hadn't yet had it so my question seemed pretty sensible.

Everyone looked at macey, I could tell that made her feel uncomfortable but isn't that the point of this game?

"Ummm… I don't know okay, can I talk to nick about this in private" she mumbled hopefully, I was about to say no when Nick cut me off by a 'sure' and shot me a glare which I just shrugged off.

Macey took the bottle and spinned, it landed on Jonas, "ok Jonas this is easy and simple, what are you willing to give up for Liz"?

Jonas answered with such confidence and surety, that I didn't even know if I was looking at the same guy, which in result cause Liz to go teary eyed, I a good way.

"Hummpphhhh…. I am getting bored now" whined Bex, everyone else nodded; Macey's eyes went wide and evil as she said "How about we play kiss the killer"

"What's kiss the killer?" Cammie asked

Macey answered. "It where you all get in a circle and everyone has to where blindfolds except the killer and they have to kiss someone and whoever they kiss is dead and the killer has to be as quiet as they can because when they person is done kissing their victim everyone else has to guess who the killer judging on who they killed. And if you can't guess who the killer is then they get to pick one person to go in the closet with and do whatever they want to them. And if you do guess who the killer is then they get to pick the next killer and the old sit out. The last person alive has to go into the closet with the killer. Get it?"

Everyone nodded. "So," I said, "Who wants to play? Everyone nodded again.

"Okay everyone," Macey said, "blindfolds on." I liked the idea of this game so I decided that I wanted to be the killer. Not that anyone knew yet "Three more rules." Macey said.

"What?"

"There's going to be a stopwatch and the killer has 2 minutes to kiss their victim. When the stopwatch goes off then we take our blindfolds off. And because we are playing with the opposite sex, you can kiss on the hand, cheek, or lips. And when or if you vote the killer out then they have to say. If you don't then they don't say anything."

"Okay," they all said at the same time. They all put their blindfolds on and I started the watch. Who was I going to kill? If I kill Cammie then they'll all know it was me. If I kill one of the guy's girlfriends I am going to get it. So it was Nick, Jonas, or Grant. Oh well, I'll go with Grant. I walked silently over to him and took his hand and put my lips to his hand and quickly kissed him. then I moved silently back to my place and positioned myself to make it look like I had never moved. The timer went off and everyone took off their blindfolds.

"I'm dead," said grant.

"Okay lets vote," I said, "Cammie?"

"Bex" She said a little sheepish. Grant voted for me, shocker, Macey, Nick, Liz, and Jonas voted for Bex, Bex voted for me, and I voted for Bex.

She shrugged but didn't say anything, which told everyone that she wasn't the killer. "Okay blindfolds on."

They did and I started the watch again. Who was I going to kill this time? Since Grant and Bex were out they got to watch. Bex looked disgusted and whispered something that sounded like 'where did he kiss' to grant, he replied with showing his hand, Bex breathed out. Ewww did she really think I was gay.

Grant rolled his eyes but I ignored him and thought about who I would kill. It was Macey, Liz, Jonan or Nick, and if I killed Cammie I guess that would give it away kinda. So I'm going with Liz. I had 1 minute left so I walked over to Liz silently and kissed her on the cheek. Then once again I crawled back and made it look like I never moved. When the stopper went off Liz said that she was dead and we took a vote.

Macey voted for Jonas, Jonas voted for Cammie, Nick voted for Jonas, Cammie voted for me, and I voted for Jonas. He didn't say anything, which told us that he wasn't the killer.

They put their blindfolds back on and I started the watch again. I crawled over to Cammie and kissed her harshly on the lips and when the stopper went off and she said she was dead and looked at me and said "Some how I knew you were the killer." She smiled.

I laughed and said, "Then you should have voted for me cause' now you're dead and I win." Cammie shrugged.

Now that everyone else knew about me, Bex decided to call it a day, and led us to the table for dinner. I sat next to cammie, or shall I say my to be bride. We had a nice dinner, everyone were talking between them so I turned to cammie. She looked beautiful, as always, as I wondered how I had got so lucky to have such a pretty, kind and hearty fiancé.

As if cammie could sense me looking, she turned to face me, I didn't make a move for a conversation, no, I was far too mesmerized by her beautiful eyes, her blush and then her smile. And at that point the world just stopped, there was nothing there except me and my cammie as we both were lost in each other's eyes. It was perfect. Nothing could destroy out moment _cough, cough _ok fine that annoying cough could, as I blinked and came back to reality I couldn't help but notice the shade of red that the girl sitting next to me was.

"Ummm, Zach I think we should head back now, it's getting late" Cammie said. "ok sweetheart" I said as I stood up and help out my hand for cammie which she gladly took.

As she stood up, I kissed her nose and she giggled, it was like music to my ears however cheesy that sounds. "Err, get a room" Grant added which didn't help as we weren't even doing anything PG rated.

Cammie hugged the girls and I did that hand shake thing that all men were doing. And went outside, cammie shivered and I put my arms around her surrounding her in my warm embrace.

She smiled as we went in my car and headed home. Tonight had been a good night but tomorrow was going to be better… hopefully.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this, it is really long for me. And I hope that made up the fact that I hadn't updated in weeks. Pleaser rewie it really helps me. Thank you.**

**So guys rewie me a random fact about you and I will add it in the shout out's.**

**Here is my random fact… ummm I can say I can say 5 languages.**


	16. AN

**This is an AN.**

**First of all thank you for rewie and sparing your time to read this. I had a bit less rewies than I expected because I wrote the longest chapter.**

**That's why I wanted to ask something.**

**Would you rather have me writing a 400 word chapter but update like three times a week? Or would you rather have me write a 1200 word chapter but once a week. You see I am writing this AN because I tend to get more rewie's if I write shorter but more chapters rather than longer but less chapters.**

**Please give me your opinion on it cause I am really confused.**

**Thanks.**


	17. get ready

**HEY HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER:**

**C POV**

I woke up feeling extremely comfortable; I opened my eyes and yesterdays memories flashed back. It had been absolutely fantastic at Bex and Grants house, the games and the dinner made a perfect day for everyone.

I was just snuggling in the pillows when I realized that Zach's place was empty, I shot up and out of the comfy soft covers, and I looked back and scolded myself for it. I could practically see the eyes and the pout on the duvets that were silently begging me to come back and forget about Zach, but no. I am strong … no I am not, ahhhh!

I finally made my away from the bed and went to downstairs, I nearly fainted at the smell of food; Zach was making breakfast, he was wearing a black fitted shirt that showed his muscles and plain jeans but even in that he look amazing.

He smiled at me as he saw me. I really loved this new Zach, the one I used to know was cocky and an ass, this one romantic, loving and caring and most of all he smiled. I hoped to him and gave him a peck on lips, I was pulling away when Zach put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me closer, after a few seconds I pulled away "good morning, Zachy".

He gave me an amused look but then said "good morning cams", and went back to cooking. It seemed like he was making pancakes but I don't know, I have never made them in my life.

I plopped myself on the counter and waited. In only few minutes Zach was standing in front of me with a plate full of yummy pancake, golden syrup and ice cream, mmm. He took one of them and brought it up to my mouth. I gave him a weird look but took the bite any way, and then I died. (**Kidding**) it tasted like heavens. If I had the choice I would have pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner as long as they are "Zach made".

After we both fed each other I raced up stairs to call Macey. Zach had told me to get ready for dinner tonight. I didn't know what the big deal was but we will see. As I was told to dress up and I didn't have any dresses, Macey was my only hope. Here goes nothing.

**ZPOV**

I had everything planned just the way I wanted for tonight. And I didn't want to admit this but I was nervous. Yeah, me Zachary Goode was nervous. The world was about to end. I pulled out iphone and dialed Grant…. "Hey, man is everything done" and then Jonas "it needs to be perfect, you sure it won't be too loud because we are pretty close".

Everything was ready. All I needed to do no was wait.

**Cliff hanger. Yes you can hate me.**

**Yep. If you read the authors note you'll know that I have choose the 3 times a week 400 words, although the actual writing ( excluding the authors note) is 480 but oh well. I am sorry for this boring chapter but it's a filler. I promise the next one will be better.**


	18. proposal part 1

**Well first of all thank you every one who was patient enough for wait for this. You see I haven't updated for months the reason being that I had completely lost all interest. I wasn't coming back and then yesterday I get a review from 'guest' saying why hadn't I updated and just the way she said it just made me feel horrible for abandoning this story so I'm going to continue. Don't worry there are still quite a few chapters left. Enjoy.**

_Previously, (I know it's been ages, it might be worth reading the last chapter again)_

_Everything was ready; all I needed to do now was wait._

**CPOV**

I am going through complete and utter torture, oh Zach tonight better be good or your ass is on the line. Now what is this I hear you say, what kind of torture I was going through? Well the worst kind, believe me there is nothing worse than having Macey give you a makeover, nothing worse.

_Flash back_

_Here goes nothing, I thought as I picked up my phone and went through the contacts, finally stopping at Macey, and called…. Beep…Beep….Beep_

**_"This better motherfucking be good whoever this is cause if it isn't I'm going to shave your head while you're sleeping *huff* hello"_**

_"Hey Macey"_

_*__**WHISPERING from the other side sounding like, 'its cammie, nick get the fuck off'* "oh hey Cammie, sorry about before I was just you know having a facial, **__(uh, huh) __**you know I hate being disturbed dur-**_

_"Cut the crap Macey, I know you and nick were doing _stuff"

**_"Yeah well not that I don't want to talk to you but what do you want"?_**

_"Well Zach and I are going to dinner tonight and he wanted me to dress special, and I want you to help me get ready"_

**_"…."_**

_"Uh Macey, are you alr-"_

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, YEAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHH, WOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO, HHHHEEEEEEE IIIIIISSSSSS SSSSSSOOOOO PPPPRRROOOPPPOOSSSSIIINNNNGG YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUU"_**

_"I didn't understand a word you said but would you help"?_

**_"Get your ass here now, we only have like 5 hours left, ahh too little time"_**

_Flash back over_

Since the call and arriving at Macey's house I have been, plucked, primped, waxed, bathed, scrubbed, and poked in my eye with eyeliner. Apparently beauty is painful, Macey's words not mine.

"Ok you're all done now" the devil herself said, she turned me towards the mirror even though I didn't care how I looked, I froze, like literally, the women in the mirror was not me, she couldn't be, she looked beautiful, sexy and full of confidence, her hair in light natural waves, smoky eyes and light lipstick, her body looked amazing wrapped in the silky fabric, the midnight blue really contrasting with my plain blue eyes, and on my feet were three inch killer heels, I doubt I could walk in that. But none the less I looked beautiful, I turned around and gave macey a hug, a sort of thank you.

The bell rang, (I had called Zach before to pick me up from Macey's instead) Macey rushed downstairs to open the door, as I started making my way down the stairs, there he was looking deadly handsome in a black suit and midnight blue shirt, I guess Macey told him to wear that so he matched me, with a black tie.

I looked at his face and noticed he was looking at me too, macey was nowhere in sight. I took the last few steps of the stairs and took the hand Zach offered me. "You look absolutely beautiful Gallagher girls" I blushed and looked away "you look really nice too Zach" I mumbled still not taking the compliment too well, he smirked. "Just nice, I thought you were going to be more creative than that after the way you looked at me" I blushed more, _jerk_. "But you love me", _what, I said that out loud? "_Uh, huh". I just shrugged. "I do" with that Zach leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. And held out his hand just like a gentleman, I took it and Zach led us out side, he opened the passenger door to his Mercedes and helped me in before walking to the other side and getting himself in.

We drove away, and in only a few minutes we arrived at our destination, Zach helped me out again. We were at a harbor, "what are we doing here, Zach" I asked, "patient is a virtue, baby" I just rolled my eyes and he smirked, and then stopped in front of a massive boat, he helped me get on it. It was fantastic. There was a little table at the corner with roses and decoration, lanterns hung from the sails and there were a few violinists there too playing a soft tune, it was fabulous, I turned towards Zach, "I guess my face would have given away how astonished I was as he only smirked cockily, "this is amazing Zach, thank you" I said softly "don't thank me yet Cammie, there is still the rest of the night left"

Somehow I knew tonight was only going to make mine and Zach's relationship stronger, better and more desirable.

**Ha-ha, I know bad place to end. Next chapter the proposal, as many of you guessed. This chapter was extra long because I hadn't updated for ages. As a sorry. And I will update tomorrow. I have never updated the day after a update but I will if I get 10 or more review's. pretty please. * puppy face***


	19. proposal part 2

**Hello, I know I know I am rubbish author and all. Any way enjoy this chapter and please leave a review at the end.**

**_Previously_**

_Somehow I knew tonight was only going to make mine and Zach's relationship stronger, better and more desirable_

**ZPOV**

So far everything had gone to plan, cammie loved the setting, to be honest I was worried she wouldn't like it because it wasn't a romantic enough setting for a proposal, not that she knew it was a proposal.

I took her hand just as the boat started moving, "where are we going Zach"? Cammie asked "no where sweet heart, were just going to go around the coast" I said, I had everything planned for tonight and I was really looking forward it, but that would only be possible if everything went alright.

I led cammie towards the table, I pulled her chair out and help her settle down, in return I was rewarded a wonderful smile. I hope I can make her do that all night.

**CPOV**

Zach helped me settle down and took the space opposite me. It romantic and it was quite, no words were really needed. Soon our food arrived, we both ate in comfortable silence, listening to the violins, and half way through dinner Zach took a rose from the vase set in the middle, he twisted in his fingers before leaning forward and tucking it behind my ear, sitting back down but not before giving me a quick peck. I blushed and looked away while Zach grinned like a little boy on Christmas who got his favorite toy.

He took my hand in his and kissed it, "I love you so much cammie, I don't know what I would have been without you" he said looking at me with such adoration that it almost brought tears to my eyes, I smiled at him and mouthing I love you too, he much have seen it as he smirked, and raised his eyebrow, saying who wouldn't, I rolled my eyes. _Jerk! _My jerk, my sweet jerk. I loved him more than he knew. I was so happy to be spending the rest of my life with him even though it was a arranged marriage.

"Dance with me" he suddenly said, I nodded and got up, Zach led me to the middle of the boat, and we started swaying to the tune, looking into each other's eyes, deeply, when he dipped me, I just couldn't help but think how similar this position was from when we met, he must have been thinking the same because he smiled.

He pulled away from me, and suddenly looked nervous as he reached inside his pocket for something, no, it couldn't be, before getting on his knee "cammie, I love you so much, and I want to keep loving you for rest of our lives, even though we are arranged to e married, I still want to do this the proper way and give you a choice if you would want to spend your life with me willingly, cammie, will you marry me"? I was speechless, before I squealed and kissed him, over and over and over again, " yes, yes , yes and a thousand times yes, I love you Zach, ahhhhh"

He put the ring on before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

** So did you like it? It's not finished. So here is the deal.**

**5 or less review's two weeks  
10 -15 one week  
15-20 -3 days  
20+ - next day.**

**So please review….. -z**


	20. fire works

**Thank you sooo much all of my lovely readers. I can't even begin to tell you guys how happy and astonished I was with the amount of reviews. All I can say is…. I LOVE YOU all, ok ill stop babbling now, enjoy!**

**_Previously_**

_He put the ring on before pulling me in for a _

**CPOV**

I woke up to the feel of someone kissing me, they were going up and down my bare spine, shivering I smiled, yesterdays incidents flooded my brain again. After Zach proposed me the proper way, I expected a make out, at least a kiss but no, in proper gentlemen style he gave me another surprise.

_Flashback_

_I was still in shock from what had happened that I didn't realize that Zach had led me towards the railing of the boat which was facing the harbor. I looked at his face, the confusion must have shown on my face, because he put three fingers up, and slowly started putting them down – a countdown I guesses, 3….2….1 and then blast!_

_Suddenly the whole sky above us filled with color, fireworks, of all different lengths and designs I guess you could say. I was sure my expression was of awe, looking at all those beautiful light. Zach, he had planned it. Somehow the distance of the boat was far enough from the land that you could make everything out clearly but were far away so the noise didn't hurt my ears._

_I turned towards Zach, "Zach, I, I don't know what to say, it's its-" I started but Zach cut me off "shhhh beautiful, just enjoy" and I did. I turned back around just as there were more fireworks in the sky this time it was almost as if they were spelling something, and then I see it. Something that made my heart swell and tears flood my eyes. Those three letters, I never knew three letters could cause such emotions to arise from me. _C x Z. _those were the three letters. That made me speechless._

_Flashback over_

Yawning I turned around to was my _fiancée._ It sounded amazing. His hair was all over the place but his face was a sight to behold. I kissed his smirk and got up gathering the covers with me, to cover my body up, (it doesn'ttake a genius to know what they did. ;)) "Cammie, come back please" he whined with a adorable pout that made him look years younger. No, I'm not giving in, ahh be strong cammie,_ but look at him, tell me you can walk away from that_, yes you can, I let my mind fight over my body but in the end my mind won.

"No, Zachy poo, I need a shower, my body feels yucky" I said, in a childish, sounding as immature as he did. And with that quickly rushed to shower. I got rid of the sheets, and went under the water; the warm water relaxed my muscles relatively, I voice from a couple of feet away startled me, " oh boy we really need to get see through shower curtains" mused Zach, I yelped, " Zach what are you doing here"? I said sticking my head out from the side. He was brushing his teeth with a raised eye brow saying , what does it look like, I sighed and gave him the look that said, no funny business, Zach being Zach grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, I rolled my eyes and carried on with my shower.

He was funny when he wanted to be but sweet and understandable when to be. I just keep falling in love with him more and more, nothing could go wrong, I didn't know how wrong I was.

**Haha, I know. Im sorry it's just late and I just thought I should send this before tomorrow. And as you can see this story is going to start taking a plot now, instead of just being fluffy, don't worry there will still be fluff.**

**Same rules.**

**5 or less review's = 2 weeks  
10 – 15 = 1 week  
15 – 20 = 3 days.  
20+ = next day**

**-z**


End file.
